Just Dance Unlimited
Just Dance Unlimited is a service available on Just Dance 2016 for the Playstation 4, Wii U, and Xbox One versions. It'll also be available on Just Dance 2017 for the same versions, as well as the PC version. Summary The Just Dance Unlimited service is a subscription based contract. Once subscribed, the player can dance to, in addition to the ones in the main game, over 150 songs from past games in the series, along with songs exclusive to the service. The player can either redeem the service through a code (Such as the code given in the Gold Edition of the game) or by paying for it. Prices vary by country Songs from the service work the same as the ones in the main game; they are turned into autodances once they end, they can be used as songs to send in for others to compete on the World Video Challenge, they can be put into customs playlists, and they can be played in sweat mode. They are also compatible with the Just Dance Controller. The one thing that separates them is that they are streamed in real time; unlike the ones in the main game that are pre-programmed. The service is only available through the eighth-generation versions of Just Dance 2016. (Playstation 4, Wii U, and Xbox One) The songs cannot be played outside of the game, and they come in as one big package (The player cannot choose certain songs they desire from the service) Gold Edition The Gold Edition of Just Dance 2016 is the game with a code that unlocks the service for 3 months. Like the service, it is only available for the Playstation 4, Wii U, and Xbox One versions. It is also available only in the NTSC region. If the player doesn't buy the Gold Edition, the player still recieves a code for the Unlimited service for 2 days in the NTSC region and 1 month in the PAL region. Songs This table only lists songs exclusive to the service. For a list of all the songs in Just Dance Unlimited, click here. Alternates Along with the Classic version of songs, alternates are also included in the service. Below is a list of all the alternates that are available in the service Mashups The Unlimited service also provides mashups. Unlike the ones in the main game, the mashups from the Unlimited service do not come with a labeled theme attached to them. These mashups also do not require a subscription in order to play them, unlike the rest of the content from Unlimited. Trivia *With the addition of service on the Xbox One, it has made it possible to dance to songs that always required a controller to play, such as Domino and Cotton Eyed Joe. *Like the songs in the primary game, an avatar will be unlocked of the dancer/one of the dancers once the song has been played. *All of the mashups that come from the Unlimited service have a purple backdrop in their preview pictures. *Down By the Riverside is spelled with a capital S in "Riverside", resulting in "RiverSide". This has not been fixed since it's inception. *Some alternate choreographies have been renamed with a different label than in their source game. The On Stage versions of Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (It's shortened as Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! in-game) and I Kissed a Girl have been renamed to "Sing Along" versions, while the Alternate version of Can't Take My Eyes Off You was renamed to the "Wrestler" version. At one point, the Sweat version of It's You was renamed to the "Aerobics" version, but it was later renamed back to the Sweat version. *Songs from Just Dance, Just Dance 2, and Just Dance 3 are given updated looks, to accomdate with the updated style songs in the newer games portray.